The energy shortage prevalent today requires that maximum use be made of all possible sources of energy for heating and cooling purposes.
Many homes and businesses employ a septic tank system for the disposal of waste fluid. The septic tanks commonly discharge the fluid waste into the strata around the tanks in an attempt to purify the waste during the disposal thereof. The waste fluid is relatively warm and is an excellent source of warm fluid which may be used in combination with a heat pump for use in heating the home or business.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention is to provide a method and means of reclaiming heat from the sewage disposal system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of extracting heat from a sewage disposal system which may be used in conjunction with a heating or cooling system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for reclaiming heat from a sewage disposal system wherein a circulating fluid line extends through a water-holding strata extending around an underground sewage reservoir.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and means of reclaiming heat from a sewage disposal system which is economical.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means of reclaiming heat from a sewage disposal system which is efficient.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.